Danielle Marelli
Danielle Marelli is a 21 year old transsexual movie and television actress from Orlando, Florida. Born a male on July 16, 1991, Danielle grew up a feminine child and was diagnosed with Gender Identity Disorder of Children at age 8 years old. Throughout her childhood and teenage years, she found herself greatly interested in acting and theater. Danielle began gender transition at age 10 through hormone replacement therapy. Legally becoming Danielle Keyes at age 12 and later Danielle Marelli at age 18, she gained few acting jobs because of her gender status. Marelli gained parts in TV series such as Law & Order SVU, ER and had been featured in a transgender documentary. Danielle soon gained a cast role in the series Liberty as Victoria Downing, a transgender character. While working on her job on Liberty, she was offered a role in a planned series, Armageddon. Transition Danielle Marelli was born a genetic male on July 16, 1991. Danielle, at the time given the birth name Daniel Keyes, was born healthy and without noticeable physical defect. Around the age of three years, she began to exhibit symptoms of Gender Identity Disorder in Children, a diagnosis under the United States medical DSM-V code, as a psychological condition affecting children. Danielle began to self identify as Danielle by five years old and as her symptoms developed into stronger feelings of the opposite gender, her parents brought her to a gender psychologist. By eight years of age, Danielle's parents had understood and accepted their child's desires. Danielle was diagnosed with Gender Identity Disorder in Children. Upon reaching puberty, hormone replacement therapy was induced by an endocrinologist gender specialist and began her transsexual transition. Her name was legally changed to Danielle Keyes by her parents at age 12. Because of her early transition, Danielle into society well and went largely unnoticed. During her teen years, Danielle portrayed transgender characters in several small roles in television series including Law & Order SVU and ER. Because of her early transition and acting career, a transgender documentary was produced about her life, transition and acting career. At age 18, Danielle Keyes changed her last name to Marelli. During her role as Vicki in the series Liberty, Danielle underwent Gender Reassignment Surgery (GRS) also known as Sexual Reassignment Surgery (SRS), the final step in the male to female transition process for transgendered women. Acting Career Danielle Marelli's interest and obsession in acting began in early childhood. During school she frequently took parts in school plays. During her teenage years, Danielle was cast for minor roles on several television series. In her role on Law & Order SVU, Danielle portrayed a young transgender girl abused by religious parents. In her role on the series ER she again portrayed a transgender girl, who was the victim of a hate crime. She has also appeared on CSI: Miami, Law & Order and Without A Trace. At age 19, Danielle was cast a role in a new series, Liberty, as Victoria Downing, a transgender character. At the end of filming the first season, Danielle underwent SRS surgery and recovered in time for shooting the second season. Danielle is contracted to portray Vicki for another three seasons, totalling five but may be expanded into more. Pandemic Productions, the same producers of Liberty, offered Danielle a future role in a planned series in 2012. Marelli accepted the role and it is known that her role is another transgender character. Filmography Category:Individuals Category:People of Everett